Not Exactly What we Expected
by Trying2StayHopeful
Summary: Ally Dawson, Stevie Baskara, Tori Vega, and Alex Russo were part of a happy family. That is until their house burned down in a fire and their parents went down with it. So, they wander the streets until they get kidnapped and are made slaves to Austin Moon, Zander Robbins, Beck Oliver, and Nate Grey, who are douche bags at first. What Now? Auslly, Bori, Zevie, Nalex. May turn M.
1. Prologue

**Heylo. This is my new story very slightly based on MoonBeams90's Nightmare. Its a Kick story. This is COMPLETLEY different than that. Trust me. I read that and got inspired. So it is very very veeeeeery loosely based on that story. So. This is a Auslly, Zevie, Bori, and Nalex story. Those are my fiction ship OTPs. So yea… I hope you like this and I'm sure you don't want to read this but just before you go, if you have a Polyvore, follow me because I use it for outfits a lot. And I've found sending links for outfits don't work so just visit my Polyvore profile and it should show up. I'm elinaann. Ok. Thank You and On to the story!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Don't worry," He says, "I won't let him hurt you." He whispers soothingly. "W-w-what about my sisters?" I ask. ""They've got my brothers. They'll die if anything happened to your sisters." He chuckles. "BOYS I WILL FIND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIENDS. MUST I REMIND YOU, THEY WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SLAVES!" He screams and I flinch. Then the other he, the cute one who's my boyfriend, pulls me closer. How'd it get to this? Hum. Let's start at the beginning…

* * *

**That's all for now! See you another day! JK. I'm ot gonna leave you with just that! Go on to chapter 1! See you next chapter!**

**^Elina-Ann^**


	2. HELP US

**Here is chapter 1. Don't really have much to say right now so I'll just… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Do you cereally think I own Austin and Ally? Do you think ****_anyone _****on Fanfic owns Austin and Ally? I mean if they did, they wouldn't be on Fanfic because they could manipulate the characters to their desire.**

* * *

I'm Allyson Marie Dawson.**(1) **I'm 16 and I've just recently discovered that I am half- never mind. You'll find out soon enough. My adoptive sisters and I used to live with my biological parents who adopted them. We were going on vacation but something told me we weren't coming back to the house so I told everyone to pack their important belongings. A candle my mom lit caught fire, but me and my sisters had just got our belongings outside. Our parents died in the fire. So now, it's just me, and my sisters: Stevanna Reina Baskara,** (2)** Victoria Marie Vega,**(3)** and Alexandria Margarita Russo.**(4) ** Tori and I have the same middle name! But, I prefer Ally, and Victoria prefers Tori. Stevanna prefers Stev-No you have to call her Stevie. And you must call Alexandria, Alex. It's pretty tough being a teenager and juggling superna-never mind. Stevie and I are 16, and Tori and Alex are 17.

So long story short, wandered a couple days until we were kidnapped, sold into slavery, yadda yadda yadda, and here we are. Well, at least they let us keep our luggage. I cannot LIVE without my book. It's a songbook and diary rolled into one. I would _die _if someone read it. I know what you're thinking. Why in the _world _did they let us keep our stuff? Let's just say Tori can be _really _persuasive. To my surprise, they gave us a nice enough room for each of us. WE GET OUR OWN ROOM! **(5)(6) (7)(8)**"For slaves, we're getting pretty nice treatment!" Tori exclaims. "Don't get used to it." A man who appeared out of nowhere says coldly. "It was Bailey's Idea." He says, "Now put your stuff up and go to the living room. Not your pesky tiny slave living room, _my _living room." "Will you at least let us shower first?" I timidly ask. "No. Stop talking to low life scum." He spits out. "You will let us shower first." Tori says looking into his eyes. "I will let you shower first" He repeats in a monotone. "Now walk away." Tori says still boring her eyes into his. "Yes…" He answers. "Who's awesome?" Tori asks. "YOU" we all answer. "I know right? Thank god for vampire powers!" she says flipping her hair. "We get two bathrooms so Alex and Stevie shower and Tori and I pick out our outfits. Stevie and Alex come out and get ready while Tori and I shower. **(9)(10) **Then Tori and I get dressed. **(11)(12) **

Then we go to the living room to face him whose name I think is Moose and his "sons", our new masters. Whoopdeedo. "Ah. Now that you slaves are here, these are your new masters. My adopted sons. Well, except for Austin. He's my flesh and blood. Allison. You will serve Austin. Stevanna, comply with _all _of Zander's requests. Alexandria, you're gonna serve Nate, and finally, Victoria, you get to serve Beck. Now Bailey will do a check up on you because she is a doctor. Well, don't just stand there! GO!" Moose yells. Oh great… HELP US.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished: 5:31 PM California time, 9/23/13.**

**So… Whaddaya think? Will get longer. Trust me.**

**(1) First name made up. Marie is from Laura Marie Marano.**

**(2) Ok the Stevannna part is made up, but the rest is true. This is Stevie Baskara from How to Rock.**

**(3) Middle name from Victoria Marie Justice. Tori Vega from Victorious.**

**(4) Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**(5) I doubt It'll show up but here it is… (make sure to insert www dot polyvore dot com and no, I don't think you're an idiot. Just put that ther incase :))** **/allys_room/set?id=98428285&lid=2946298**

**(6) /stevies_room/set?id=98427601&lid=2946298**

**(7) /toris_room/set?id=98428729&lid=2946298**

**(8) /alexs_room/set?id=98429691&lid=2946298**

**(9) /alex_chapter/set?id=98426513**

**(10)/stevie_chapter/set?id=97889556**

**(11)/ally_chapter/set?id=97888031**

**(12)/tori_chapter/set?id=98425626**

**That's it I guess. See you soon! I'm out! Oh by the way, There will be a one-shot coming your way soon.J**

**^Elina-Ann^**


	3. Meet Bailey

**Heylo! I iz back! So next chapter… Don't really have anything to say… Oh! Found out it did work on Polyvore so yea….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. Wish I did tho…**

** Thanks to Andrea jurmakova,(Interesting pen name!) **

**Fujiwara Yume,(Ananta Nihonjinn!?) **

**MusicIsLife823,(It really is) **

**and PurpleKitty18(I LOVE KITTIES AND PURPLE)**

**For Favorte-ing and **

**Demi1019(Are you a Lovatic?)**

**Fujiwara Yume **

**XxthtgirlCecexX (LOVE YOUR PEN NAME)**

**Ayeeashleyy(Iluvurpenname) **

**daddys number 1 girl(I'm Auntie's girl)**

**vanessar5(Love that 5.)**

**Ok some of those comments were soooooo awkward Elina! You're so weird…**

**Astrawberry: :DDDDDDD**

**EnvyNY: OMG TWANK YOU!**

**Ok now on to the story!**

* * *

We go into what looks like a nurse's office. "Hello," The lady says, "My name is Bailey Martin." **(1)** "I thought that wasn't Moose's last name-I'M SORRY FOR SPEAKING!" I say. "Oh you poor things! You must be more terrified than cows being sent off to the butchery!" She exclaims and hugs us. "And ugh. I didn't choose to marry him. My father made me. He's dumber then corn! No. I secretly married my husband Cody Martin. HE's as smart as me, so sweet, and sticks by me no matter what." She exclaims dreamily. "See, now this is the ring Cody gave me," Bailey says holding up her left hand, "and this is Moose's." she holds up her right hand. "Austin isn't even Moose's son. He's mine and Cody's but he's too dumb to notice that and the place of his ring." She says rolling her eyes.

"So, my name is Bailey Ann Martin, my maiden name was Pickett, I am 32 and I am a goody-two shoes, nerdy and very smart. I also dabble in singing" She says proudly. "Well, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but I like to be called Ally. I am 16; I can play piano, guitar, flute, violin, and oboe. And I've been told I can sing, but I have stage fright. I also write songs. I am nerdy, a goody twos hoes and I am particularly smart." I say. "Victoria Marie Vega, but call me Tori I'm 17, I act, I sing, I love sushi. I want to be a pop star. I am fairly smart." Tori says. "Stevanna Raina Baskara, but call me that and I'll introduce my Bass to your Face. So I'm 16, play Bass, violin, cello, guitar, and ukulele.** (2)** I guess I'm pretty smart, I am a tomboy, and I have a slight attitude" Stevie says. "I'm Alex Russo and my hobby is I like to poke things with a stick."**(3)** Alex says. We give her looks. "What? I do. Fine. I'm Alexandria Margarita Russo. I'm 17, I'm lazy, I love TV, I get into trouble a lot and I like to be called Alex."

"Ok now to brief you on my sons. At first, they're tough. Nate's the sweetheart. He'll crack right away once he sees you, Alex. Zander? Give him two weeks considering you play ukulele. Beck? Eh, I bet a month. And Austin, Good luck sweetie…" Bailey says. "Well, you gotta go before _he_ suspects something." She says and hugs us. All I can think is Oh no…

_Finished Fiday, 27__th__, September, 2013 5:42 PM_

* * *

**Soooooo whaddaya think? So after every chapter, I will ask you guys a question and a that moment when. **

**(1) bailey_chapter/set?id=98602566**

**(2) That word is pronounced OO-KOO-LELE not YUKU-LAYLEE**

**(3) Ah that quote… **

**What is your favorite word? It can be totally made up too. Mine is either Heylo or Hiylo.**

**That moment when: You're watching something and you have afngirl attack and some one walks in on you…**

**Weel, I'm out. BTW, I'm looking for someone to **


	4. Tori and Beck

**Heylo again. YAY! GOT ME SMORE FOLLWERS AND REVIEWS! Twank you! So chappies will be getting longer… Still lookin for someone to write the smut… OH! I need a beta. Like for realziez. I ****_really_**** need one. I LOVE THIS IS OUR SONG! ….Sorry. I'm listening to Camp Rock songs playlist so….Ummm on a sad note, everyone who reviewed didn't answer my questions and said anything about relating to my "that moment"s! Phooey. Oh well. So I think that's it…**

**Thanks to the followers: LuvPenguin, Misa-chan rocks, XxthtgirlCecexX, ayeeashleyy, daddys number 1 girl, imagine-ation, karelyg98, vanessar5, vetminds, xRainbowNinjax, xoxoxo-ausllyforever-xoxoxo**

**Double thanks to the favorite-ers: LuvPenguin, Misa-chan rocks, XxthtgirlCecexX, ayeeashleyy, daddys number 1 girl, imagine-ation, karelyg98, vanessar5, vetminds, xRainbowNinjax, xoxoxo-ausllyforever-xoxoxo**

**And triple thanks to the reviewers!**

**EnvyNV: Aww twank you! And patience… She will appear soon enough…. *insert failed evil smile here***

**XxthtgirlCecexX: You're Welcome ;) And Awww you so nice:D**

**Astrawberry11: Twank you so much. ;D**

**daddys number 1 girl: thank you! Ya welcome! You are so nice:D**

**xRainbowNinjax: Well thank you very much. :)**

**Whew. That took a little time! (Like 5 minutes. I dunno, I'm weird.) Well, on to the story!**

* * *

_Austin Moon_

Dad called us down because he said something about getting servants? There were four girls down there.

_All boys_

She's beautiful

_Tori Vega_

"Now not all of you wimps will start today. Only ummm Victoria! Will start today. Now go to your slimy living room. Beck will come get you. GO!" Moose says and shoos us away. "Yessir!" we reply scared out of our minds.

We get into the slave living room which people here consider tiny but is actually average sized. Then a guy walked into the room. I met his eyes and they flashed purple at the same time mine did.**(1)** No, it couldn't be… "Hello Victoria. I am Beckett Tudor Oliver, your master." He says. "Actually, I prefer to be called Tori…" I whisper. Hey, he grew up in this household under _him_. I have a reason to be scared. "Well ok Tori, I need you to do my homework. Let's go to my room." He says. We step out and I hear a "KATELYN, BAYLEE, GET ME SOME ICED TEA!" "There dad goes again. Ordering Katie and Bay around…" He mutters.

**-OHMIGOSH IM BLEEDING ON MY FACE! Ehem. Sorry bout that. I now have a Band-Aid on my cheek so I'm good. Back to the story now.- **

We get into his room **(2)** and he gets to his desk and shows me his assignment for his vocal class. "I have to write an empowering song. Ok. Now you better be a good songwriter. Do it." He says. "I will not do your homework for you!" I answer. "He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Well, you're my slave, I can't think of any lyrics besides this and I cannot come up with a tune." He exclaims.

_Beck Oliver_

She looks at the lyrics I have so far. "_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost_

_But now and then_

_I breathe it in _

_To let it go…_" She sings soft and faintly. I stand theere gaping. She's AMAZING! **OMG OMG OMG ITS HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I COULDN'T SEE- whoops. I'm on high school musical now. I love what I've been looking for Sharpay/Ryan version. I ship them too ;) getting side tracked… right. Story.** "Was I really that bad?" She asks, her eyes shining. Her eyes are so pretty. They just light up when she's singing. She's beautiful… No Beck. You _cannot_ fall for your slave. "That was… Ok at best. What else you got slave?" I ask, my voice cold. Her shoulders slump and I feel horrible. Nice goin' Beck! You just made her sad. Why do I feel a pang in my heart?

_Tori Vega_

A little discouraged, I continue. "Ok since that's all you have, I can _help _you finish it so… Oooh! How about,

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear" _I sing, holding the last note for a few seconds. I read his mind to see what he thought. _…She sang really beautifully… _Phew! He thought it was good. Wait, why am I so worried about that he thinks? I'll just shake it off… Tori! He's saying something! Listen! "So then how about

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_When it turns out right" _He sings so soft I barely catch it. He's actually a really good singer! "That was good! Have more faith in yourself! So, to keep the ball rolling-" I start. "To keep the ball rolling? What are you? 40?" He asks. Try 2,194. **(3) **"Just hear me out!" I say laughing. "_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine" _I sing holding the last note for a while. I crack a smile and he returns one "Ok so here, I think-"

_Narrator (That's ME! :))_

Slowly, warming up to each other, they got to work on finishing the song. Tori has survived day one. One down, three to go. Guess who's next? No, really, guess. Well the question is whoever it is, will she survive and have a good day like Tori or end up doomed? Find out in the next chapter of Not Exactly What We Expected! Wow, I feel so professional! I feel like the Disney channel announcer guy! What? I'm still in the story? Whoops… Well ummm Tune in next time!

_Finished October 1, 2013, 4:50 PM Southern California time_

**Sorry bout the freak outs in the middle of the story…**

**(1) Yes hotel Transylvania. I know its cheesy! Just ugh deal with it!**

**(2) So just basically Beck's Rv, but bigger, in a house and with more stuff…**

**(3) Juliet Vanusen from wizards's age!**

**So… whaddaya think? Did I do well? We're already in October! Who saw the finale? AHHHHH WHAT THE HECK WAS IN THAT CARD!? Season three is premiering one day before my birthday! I get Auslly one day before my birthday! YAAAAY! I think that's it…**

**Question: What is your favorite color? Mine is magenta! Yeppers. I iz a girlie girl.**

**That moment when: Your sibling(s) is talking to their friends and you butt in and talk about ship stuff and they slowly back away from you.**

**Well, I'm out.**

**^Elina-Ann^**


	5. Austin, Meet Ally (And Alex)

**Heylo peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a wileziez. I had this stupid project that took so long. It was just ugh! And then this ex-friend of mine told my friend something on Friday. You see I'm weak and very easily scared. So when I get scared, I curl up in a ball and the girl decided to tell my friend that I look like a mentally retarded person when I do that. Yea, you told the wrong person. So my friend told me she said that during lunch and then she said "Kiera is like he**a lucky. If we weren't in class I would've said 'Oh H*ll Nah! You will not mess with Lina! You used to be little-miss-perfect but now UH-uh. Just don't talk about us b*tch! Like no.'" So I was like Well thanks for the thought but we're still gonna get pulled into the counselor's. Then another friend of mine told this other friend of mine and our band t5eacher overheard it and he pulled the girl, me and my other friend in and talked to us. Then my friend who was telling my other friend got pulled in, told the teacher how the ex-friend has been acting lately. (There was other drama with a vid on snapchat about the friend that got pulled in with me and this other friend. I have alotta friends.)Then she was late to 6****th**** period and yea... Ok, I'm done boring you with my life drama. But help me guys! I'm scared of what will happen tomorrow. Yeah…Oh! This is the chapter you've been waiting for. FINALLY SOME AUSLLY ACTION right? OH! I'm adding this new thing called tea break… That's pretty much it. Oh! Why do write bout Zevie, Nalex, and Bori as well as Auslly? Well, crossovers don't get many views and the way HTR ended before Zevie happening was just UGH! And I just hated how Dan didn't even give Bori a chance and Nelena just needs to get back together. So that's why is you were wondering. Aaaaaaand, All the girls anmd the boys will be able to speak English, Japanese, American Sign Language and Japanese Sign language. Yeppers, I'll be bringing some peeps from my dramaz soon. BTW, this is M now. I changed the araing and ausllylover2345 will be doing my smut. Thing bout me and smut is, I can read it, but I can't write it without freaking, so yea.**

**Thanks to the follwers: Cookie-Marzz29, Demi101, Fujiwara Yume, LuvPenguin, Misa-chan rocks, XxthtgirlCecexX, ayeeashleyy, daddys number 1 girl, dreamline5710, imagine-ation, karelyg98, raurarules1, ross-forever-and-always, vanessar5, vetminds, xRainbowNinjax, xoxoxo-ausllyforever-xoxoxo**

**Double thanks to the favoriters: Andrea jurmakova, Fujiwara Yume, Misa-chan rocks, MusicIsLife823, raurarules1, vetminds, xRainbowNinjax**

**Triple thanks to the reviewers: **

**raurarules1: Thanks. I try. *insert creepy smile here* I will!**

**Fujiwara Yume: Aww thanks! (*^_^*)**

**Guest: Sorry! That is a typo. It's supposed to say "fangirl"**

**Fanfic Freak102899 1: Awww you're so sweet! TwanQ! (^U^)**

**Scalene123(guest): Okk! (^_◕)**

**Well, on to the story**

* * *

_Austin Moon _**(1)**

I went into the slave living room to find my slave. There were two brunette girls sitting on the couch. "Actually blondie, It's not Allyson. It's Ally! Actually, it's Allyson Marie Dawson, but Ally is preferred." The tomboyish girl answered.**(2) **So that's Ally? "Alex, you're confusing him and probably also scaring him." The other girl said. **(3)**

She's so pretty. Did I just think that? No I didn't. You didn't see ANYTHING!

The beautifu-girly one turned to me and said, "I'm Ally" timidly. Then they started whispering. Really badly. "Well, gotta go Alex." She whispered to the tomboy girl. "Meanie Ally! Leaving me alone!" Alex, I think whispered back. "I'm sorry but what do you want me to do!?" Ally whisper-yelled. "I was just kidding! Geez Ally-Wally, lighten up!" Alex whispered to Ally. "Don't call me that! Bye-bye Alexie-Wexie!" Ally whispered. "Umm no. you call me Alexie-Wexi one more time, I swear I'll take your book. Now go along with blondie." Alex whispered. "DON'T-"Ally started to yell, but was cut off by Alex who replied, "Touch your book. Yeah, I know. Bye!" "Bye Lex." Ally replied back. "You now I could hear everything right? You two are not exactly the best at whispering." I had told them. "Whatever blondie." Alex replied.

"Once we get to my room, I tell her, "Do my science homework." I tell her. "No." She says softly. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?" I ask through clenched teeth. "No. I won't do it for you, but I'll help you. Having people do it for you will get you nowhere. Alright?" Ally asks timidly, "So what do you need help on?" "Well, I don't get Subphylum Vertebrata." I tell her shyly. Hey! No one has offered to help me bore! This is all new! "Well that's easy! To sum it up, the subphylum Vertebrata consists of about 43,700 species of animals with backbones. Vertebrates exhibit all three of the chordate characteristics at some point during their lives. The embryonic notochord is replaced by a vertebral column in the adult. The vertebral column is made of individual hard segments (vertebrae) surrounding the dorsal hollow nerve cord. The nerve cord is the one chordate feature present in the adult phase of all vertebrates. The vertebral column, part of a flexible but strong endoskeleton, is evidence that vertebrates are segmented. The vertebrate skeleton is living tissue (either cartilage or bone) that grows as the animal grows.

The endoskeleton and muscles form an organ system that permits rapid and efficient movement. The pectoral and pelvic fins of fishes evolved into jointed appendages that allowed vertebrates to move onto land. The skull, the most anterior component of the main axis of the vertebrate endoskeleton, encases the brain. The high degree of cephalization in vertebrates is accompanied by complex sense organs concentrated in the head region. Eyes developed as outgrowths of the brain. Ears were equilibrium devices in aquatic vertebrates that function as sound-wave receivers in land vertebrates. Vertebrates have a complete digestive system and a large coelom. Their circulatory system is closed, with respiratory pigments contained within blood vessels. Gas exchange is efficiently accomplished by gills, lungs, and in a few cases, moist skin. Kidneys are efficient in excretion of nitrogenous waste and regulation of water. Reproduction is usually sexual with separate sexes.** (4)**" She said and I stared at her blankly. So, I just showed her my homework sheet. Then she wordlessly looked over it and started helping me with my questions. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Maybe she is kinda pretty….

* * *

**Was gonna end it there, but decided to give you guys more for waiting. That and It's just Austin and Ally bonding over homework. Imma put some Zevie up in here.**

* * *

_Stevie Baskara _**(5)**

I went into the living room and started a heated conversation with Alex. "IT'S MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!" I yelled at her. "NO, IT'S STRAWBERRY!"**(6)** she yelled back. "MINT CHO-" I started to yell at her when the door opens. I started to yell at her when the door opened. "Ummm, I'm looking for Stevanna." He said. I glared at him and he just blurted "What?" The Alex had spoken up, "yeah, that's Stevie. Never call her Stevanna or Stevanna Raina Baskara or Else you will be injured blah, blah, blah. By the way, Which do you think is better? Mint chocolate chip ice cream or strawberry?" "Strawberry." He said. "HA!" Alex yelled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"**(7)** I yell at him. "Lots of things. " **(8)**He answered, Well, I'm Zander, apparently, you are my slave, but I don't like to think of it that way so let's just go to my room and hang out." He said. "Ok. I'd like that." I replied and smiled.

_Zander Robbins_

I swear she's freaking bipolar or something.

_Finished October 21__st__, 2013, (OH HEY! ONLY 7 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! And only 6 days till season 3!) 5:04PM Southern California Time_

* * *

**KK, that's it for now…. I know twas short, but I'll try to update tomorrow cuz I have Piano lessons and my sisterz go before me so I have like an hour of free time.**

**(1) Polyvore /austin_chapter/set?id=100986189**

**(2) Polyvore /alex_russo_chapter/set?id=100987860**

**(3) Polyvore /ally_dawson_chapter/set?id=99859013**

**(4) biologyjunction vertebrate_ **

**(5) Polyvore /stevie_chapter/set?id=101337836**

**(6) Me and my friend's Argument. **

**(7) What I say to everybody who says Mint Chocolate chip.**

**(8) What I tell people when they ask me what's wrong with me.**

**Question of the Day: Strawberry flavored Ice cream or Mint Chocolate chip. Which one is better?**

**That moment when: You're talking to your friend in class and you get excited about something and you yell it out in class.**

**Well, I'll try to update tomorrow. For now, I'm out.**

**^Elina-Ann^**


	6. Skinny Dipping

**Hey again peeps! How ya doin? I'm doin good. WARNING! SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks to ausllylover2345, this is officially an M rated fic. Can't wait till my birthday! October 28****th****! Yaaaaaay! Don't really have anything to say so….**

**Keep Forgetting to do this, but here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize including Austin and Ally, Victorious, Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock and all of its characters.**

**Thanks to the followers (23 followers!? Ohmigod thankz guyz;)): AAfan561, Cookie-Marzz29, Demi101, Fanfic Freak102899, Fujiwara Yume, Jakkil0ver, LuvPenguin, Misa-chan rocks, SPAZZOUTyo123, Twilightlover7856, XxthtgirlCecexX, Ayeeashleyy, daddys number 1 girl, dreamline5710, imagine-ation, .9469545, and karelyg98,**

**Double thanks to the favorite-ers: AAfan561, Andrea jurmakova, Fanfic Freak102899, Fujiwara Yume, Jakkil0ver, Misa-chan rocks, MusicIsLife823, RauraForEva, raurarules1, nvetminds, and xRainbowNinjax**

**Triple Thanks to the reviewers:**

**daddys number 1 girl: (****_Mint chip. End of story._**

**_Really like your work!_****)**

**I like strawberry better, but thanks for answering! *Points a look at other reviwers except RauraForEva* And Awwww twanks…(*^.^*)**

**I was solo living YOLO: (****_My birthday is on Friday!) _****Well, Happy early birthday to you! (^_^)**

**XxthtgirlCecexX (****_Finally you updated I love it keep it up) _****I know. FINALLY Right? And awww you're too kind(^_-)- **

**RauraForEva: ****_(STRAWBERRY_**

**_oh and a good chapter_**

**_update plz_**

**_xoxo_**

**_RauraForEva_****)**

**ISTNT STRAWBEERY THE BEST? Awwww thanks. You're nice. (^▼^)**

**SPAZZOUTyo123: (****_Update update update. Try and make the chapters longer so I can read more!)_**

**Ok ok ok:) Here's your long chapter. I think this is the longest yet. Thank you minimum Wednesday! I wish you happened more than once a month tho. :(**

* * *

_Stevie Baskara_**(1)**

We got to his room which had a girl with curly blonde hair and a guy with dark hair and brown eyes standing in front of it.**(2)(3)** "Hey Teddy, Spencer." Zander**(4)** greeted. "Hey Zander" They replied back in unison. "These are my maid and guard, but they're more my friends, Teddy and Spencer." He told me. "Hey Zander, why don't you introduce ourselves to the pretty girl?" Spencer asked Zander. "Hey, back off man! She's mi-I mean you have Teddy!" Zander yelled. "Geez man, I was kidding! You know I love Teddy. Spencer Walsh and Teddy Duncan, but hopefully, if all goes well, you're looking at the soon-to-be Teddy Walsh." Spencer said. "Awww thanks Spence." Teddy cooed and kissed his cheek. "Ok, cute, your turn pretty Boy." I told Zander. "My full name? Yeah, I'd rather not." Zander scoffed. "C'mon please?" I asked in his ear getting closer to him. "Alexander George Robbins" He said, voice cracking. "Well then, Alexander the great, Stevanna Raina Baskara at your service." I whispered, my lips touching his ear. Zander gulped and Teddy and Spencer burst into laughter. This should be fun…

* * *

_Nate Grey_**(5)**

I walked into the slave living room and saw a girl playing thumb war with herself. **(6) **"C'mon Leftie! Grab his hangnail! Grab his hangnail! OW! Hahahaha Cheater." She laughed. "Ummm Alexandria?" I asked cautiously. Way to go Nate. You just embarrassed yourself in front of the prettiest girl in the world. "No." She replied Ok, not only that, but she's not your slave. No, THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT. What I meant was I wanted her to be my slave because she's really pretty and-Wait, why am I explaining this? No one's even there. These are your thoughts. It's not like you're a part of some kind of story posted on the internet where an author is controlling you and people read about your life.** (7)**You're losing it Nathaniel. The girl is stood there with an amused expression on her face. "You know you think out loud? "She asked. "I'm Alex and my hobby is I like to poke things with a stick." She said rather adorably. She sounded so freaking adorable when she said that.** (8) **"I'm Nathaniel." I told her. "Nah, That's too long. I'm calling you Nate!" she said enthusiastically. "Okay?" I replied. "My full name is Alexandria Margarita Russo." She said and paused. Well, Oh Great one, your Servant at your service." She said, bowing. "Haha. No. Let's go to my room." I said seriously. I didn't want her to be my servant. I mean sure I wanted her to be my _slave. _Hi. I'm a guy and she's the prettiest girl in the world. I mean look at er! (Yes I meant to type er. KK? It's southern slang.) Then Alex started to laugh. "You really gotta stop voicing your thoughts." She laughed.

* * *

When we get to my room, there's a stupid annoying fly buzzing around my room. I tried to swat it, but it was just too fast. Then Alex pulled out something similar to stick and muttered "Fly swat now rot." She said it so quiet the normal human would not be able to hear it but well, I'm above average. In more ways than one. Cue suggestive eyebrow waggle. Anyways, Then my arms started moving out of control and I swatted the fly. "Ick. Fly guts!" I yelled. "Ick? By the way," She said, _trying_ to act shocked, "I didn't know you had it in you Nate!" Eh, I'll but it. For _now_ anyway. "Hey, you wanna play basketball-No scratch that. I don't feel like getting sweaty. Ummmm is there a lake on this property?" She asked. "Yeah why?" I inquired. She smiled mischievously. "We" _pause_ "are going skinny dipping!" She yelled. "Um, WHAT!?" I screamed. "Ok, where is the lake?" She asked. "About a mile north…" I told her. "Eh. Don't feel like walking. I'll just flash us i-I mean-"She started. "Did you say flash us in?" I asked, suspicious. What? All signs point to Wizard. Wait-a twig. Snapped. About two miles west. I whipped my head in the direction. "What?" she asked. "A twig just snapped about two miles we-I mean nothing…" I tried to cover. "Any ways, you said flash us in" I tried to distract from my slip. "No, I said we should-umm-throw a bash! In honor-ummm PUMPKIN PIE! We need to celebrate the creation of pumpkin pie!" She exclaimed happy she came up with the idea. Wait PUMPKIN!? "NO! NO PUMPKIN! NO PUMPKIN! It's not like I don't like pumpkin or I'm allergic to it, it just might kill me." I yelled. She looked at me with this weird expression. "Ummm I mean-w-w-we just have to have a lot of whipped cream. LOTS AND LOTS of Whipped cream." I stated. "Dude?" She said "Yeah?" I asked. "I'm a wizard, you're a vampire. Let's go!" she exclaimed. "KNEW IT!" I Yelled. "Yeah. Congrats. Letsgo." She said flatly. "Well, isn't somebody Mrs. Grumpy pants." I mumbled.

* * *

We got to the lake and she flashed us some towels. "Ok, rules are you gotta turn around, undress and run into the lake. First one in gets a prize." She said, "Aaaaand GO!" she said and we both turn around. I use my powers to undress and run in lightning fast. I snuck a glance at Alex who was still in her underwear. "Not fair!" she yelled "What you never said no super speed, but I say no magic." I said, shrugging. "Shoot. I was sure I was gonna win so the prize is the winner not only gets a clear view of the other, but also can have the loser do one task, no limits, anything they want!" She exclaimed, "So really, you could even molest me!" I laughed "I'm not gonna molest you." But, I did instantly perk up. Hey, I'm a guy_. A hormonal teenage guy. _Of course that makes me happy. "No dip. It does." Alex muttered slowly un-hooking her bra. So, I stood there half confused, half excited. "Thinking out loud again. "She answered monotonously. "Oh." I said. OH!? THAT'S ALL YOU COULD SAY!? Nathaniel, you are an idiot. "Don't I know it." Alex softly laughed. I really gotta stop thinking out loud. "Yes you do." Alex said smiling.

* * *

"Well, I am now claiming my prize. I desire a kiss from the fairest maiden in all the land." I told her. "OK, tell me when you find her. I'll tell her it was a dare. I'm sure she'll understand." She said to me with a hint of… disappointment? in her eyes, totally clueless. "Ok maybe I WASN'T CLEAR ENOUGH. All I desire is a kiss from the fairest maiden in all the land, and her name is Alexandria Margarita Russo." I said softly. A smile tugged on the side of her lips. "What's your full name?" she asked softly. "Nathaniel Jerry Grey." I said. "Nate Grey. Sounds like the name of a game show host. Like Nate Grey, I'll take bridges for a thousand please." She said. "Okay your question is I think you're cute. What do you think of me?" I asked in a game show host voice. "... AEHHHHH we're outta time."**(9)** She laughed. "Well, Milady still owes me a kiss." I told her. I get closer to her and meet her lips. Fortunately, she kisses back and pulls me closer to her. I suddenly become very aware of the fact that we're both naked in the middle of a lake. When the heck did that bed get there!?

* * *

**That's it folks!**

**(1) Polyvore /stevie_chapter/set?id=101337836**

**(2) Polyvore /teddy_duncan_chapter/set?id=10151134**

**(3) Just Jared jr /tags/shane-harper/page/3/ (Go to the part that says Bridgit Mendler & Shane Harper: 'Song for You' Performance - Watch Now!)**

**(4) Read more: tags/shane-harper/page/3/#ixzz2iadEGQS6**

**(5) rowysreads. blogspot 2009_04_01_ **

**(6) howtorock. wikia wiki/Zacey?file= **

**(7) Polyvore alex_russo_chapter/set?id=101509782**

**(8) You sure bout that Nate? ;)**

**(9) WWOP quote**

**I think that's it. Well, I'm out.**

**^Elina-Ann^**


	7. In the lake

**Hey guyz. There is some smut in this. Yesterday was my Birthday. YAAAAAAAAY! By the way, at the end, I sign I ^Elina-Ann^ Yeah, my real name is Julia-Ann. I just like the name Elina. I met a girl with that name and I fell in love with the name. There shall be a Halloween episode. Credits to ausllylover2345 for the smut. Without further ado, The shoutouts. By the way, thanks so much guys. I can't believe This story has 30 followers.**

**Thanks to the followers:** **AAfan561, Cookie-Marzz29, Demi101, Fanfic Freak102899, Foreveryoung12, Fujiwara Yume, GirTacoCakesR5, Jakkil0ver, LuvPenguin, Misa-chan rocks, PerfectlyPink23, Random pen name is random, SPAZZOUTyo123, Savannah le, Twilightlover7856, Ayeeashleyy, daddys number 1 girl, dreamline5710, imagine-ation, .9469545, karelyg98, nutta2001-trekkie26, qwutje, raurarules1, ross-forever-and-always, tlawrence, vanessar5, vetminds, xRainbowNinjax, xoxoxo-ausllyforever-xoxoxo**

**Double thanks to the favoriters:** **AAfan561, Andrea jurmakova, Fanfic Freak102899, Foreveryoung12, Fujiwara Yume, Jakkil0ver, Misa-chan rocks, MusicIsLife823, RauraForEva, karelyg98, raurarules1, tlawrence, vetminds, xRainbowNinjax**

**Triple Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**SPAZZOUTyo123: I don't know why either. And yes, I am aware. That's how they had it in the show it tho.**

**Booklover0206: I like that word too.**

**Avalonxnaruto: You did spell it right. And ok?**

**Tlawrence: Thanks! AND OHMIGOD OK I'M UPDATING! Love that story!**

**Disclaimer: ME? No own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**_Skip over to bold part if you don't wanna read smut. _**

_Nate Grey_

The kiss we were sharing soon became heated. We were in a lake for Pete's sake! _Naked_! I don't know what's going through my head but like I said before, I'm a hormonal teenage boy that can't control what he does after he's lost it. I may have added that in there but now all hell has broken loose... Alex soon pulled away after she realizes we were doing that for a while. "Nate, that lasted way too long dude... but it was nice. NOW LET'S SWIM!"

I hoped she doesn't feel that stick. Oh wait...that was mine. "Alex, I'm not sure if I can." I told her. An expression of confusion spread across her face as she said, "What's wrong Nate? Are you scared or something?" "N-no no... nothing like that... I just... c-can't. It's uhh too painful for me." I said between grunts.

"What do you mean too painful? Do you... umm... want me to fix it?" damn it she knew. "No that's ok and all and I really wouldn't mind but we can just go back an-ughhhhhhhhhh that feels so fucking gooooooood." I said as she grabbed my member and started moving her hand up and down my shaft.

"Is Nate enjoying himself? Or should I quit and make more friction?" she asked seductively. "I am enjoying myself...but maybe I do need more friction. If you want to play that way anyway and you're offering..." I said. I soon felt a surface surrounding my penis and I looked down and was she going down on it... under water... "Shit shit SHITTTTTTTTT! I screamed as I came. She popped out of the water and said, "mmmmm tasty."

"You're really something Alex. Are you a virgin?" "Yes. But I what it to be you." She said. I pushed in slowly. Tears pricked at her eyes. My heart broke. I stopped until I saw lust in her eyes. "Go." She whispered. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" she screamed as I pushed into her. It filledher up completely...to the brink.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh! DAMN!" "Tell me you don't like it and I will stop but seriously, its great right! ugggghhhhhhhhh fuck!" I moaned.

"it's wonderful...but - uhhh - don't go all egotistical - Fuck - on me now... - ohhhhhh yesssssss..." she said between moans. "Good cause you might not be able to walk tomorrow!" I said as I pushed in even harder and apparently I hit her g-spot because she screamed: " FUCK YESSSSSSS OH MY FUCKING GOSH RIGHT THERE! YESSSSSSSS!" yup. Pretty sure I hit it. "You like that baby?" "Oh definitely! OHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS!" I felt her walls start to clamp so I pulled out.

"NATE!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" she asked angry. She started to put her hand down to her area and rubbed her clit. "That's my job babe." I told her removing her hand. "Then please Me." she says backing up. She started to float on her back so I can reach her better. I placed to fingers at her entrance and push in, my thumb rubbing her clit.

"Fuck! that feels so gooooood." she moaned loud. My thumb was rubbing her clit fiercely and I can felt her begin to cum so I pulled out again.

"NATE! WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING ME HANGING!?" "So I can do THIS!" I said as I pushed my member into her again as she moaned out: F*** ME NATE!" "ugh fuck. I'm gonna cum. Cum for me Alex!" I said desperately. She nods. "AH FUCK YESSSSSSSSSS I'M CUMMING! OH MY FUCK! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" she said cumming. I soon follow with a loud moan consisting of fuck and damn Alex. by then I was completely spent, accounting I came twice in the past 20 minutes.

"That" _kiss_ "was" _kiss_ "amazing Nate." _kiss kiss kiss kiss_. "I know. You were too great. Best orgasm ever. By the way, it was my first time too." I told her. Let me tell you something, this was the best night eve**r. **Or so I thought at the time.

**Ok It done now. You non-smuters can read again. Smiley face. :)**

* * *

(OK so I have this all planned on paper. It's all outa order tho. Was gonna add some bori but I can't fnd the page, so that leads to Auslly. Better find that page. …Eh, I'll find the page later.)

_Ally Dawson_

Austin texted me… How the heck did he get my number!?(_Ally _Austin)

Yo slave get 2 my rm

_Your improper grammar is killing me._

Ur propr grmmr is kilng me

_Touché. I'll be there in 5._

K thnx.

_Finished October 30__th__, 2013 5:05PM southern California Time_

* * *

**Imma have to end it there. So thanks again to ausllylover2**

**435 for that little "scene" there and Yeah. Might update tomorrow for a Halloween ep. Anyways, Thanks, bye!**

**Question of the day: What is your favorite Animal? I love bunnies. I had a bunny once. Had to give it away when I moved. Poo. I MISS MY HOPHOP**

**That moment when: You really have to use the bathroom, but your teacher's in the middle of a really important lecture. You wanna go, but you need to pay attention. Yikes!**

**Well anyways, I'm out**

**^Elina-Ann^**


End file.
